My shot
by The Emotaku
Summary: Canceled. Read latest chapter for update on next project
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of my new story, it's been a while. This chapter is mainly to set the ground work and to see if anyone will actually enjoy this story since if nobody likes it there is no point to continue. So without further ado enjoy and please tell me what you think.**

The crimson colored forest of Forever Fall is where team RWBY found themselves training today. The Grimm of course were no match for their combined might but that didn't stop them from practicing, even making a competition of who could get the most kills.

Yang was in the lead followed by Ruby, then Weiss, then Blake.

"You can do better than that" Yang teased her sister as she put down another Beowolf.

Ruby took a slice at another Beowolf but she kill was taken by Yang shooting it dead. Weiss went after the ones Yang wasn't and Blake made sure none got away.

"Stop stealing my kills!" Ruby yelled with pure frustration

The competition continued until the girls decided to call it a day and headed back, Ruby barely having taken the lead.

"That was so cheating" Yang declared

"Was not!" Ruby fought

"We did agree no semblance" Blake commented, helping her partner

"A huntress has to adapt to the situation" Weiss helped her partner

Their squabble was interrupted by their scrolls simultaneous ringing, signaling a new message. The message was from Professor Ozpin, asking Team RWBY to come to his office.

"Wonder what that's about" Yang commented

"Only one way to find out" Blake responded

"Alright, Team RWBY let's move out!" Ruby excitedly declared

It took about fifteen minutes for the team to get back onto the campus of Beacon and into the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office. As they neared the top Blake could overhear a conversation.

"I just don't think I can do this" a unknown voice said

"I think you'll be amazed with how much you can polish your abilities with a little guidance" that was Professor Ozpin's voice

Blake couldn't hear anymore before the elevator door opened. Behind his desk sat Professor Ozpin and next to him was a girl.

The girl had a slightly dark complexion and wore a gold beanie on top of short purple hair, other than that she wore purple jeans and a gold sweater. Her most notable features were her eyes, one red, one yellow as well as her missing arm which left a hollow sleeve.

The girls of RWBY stepped out of the elevator and into Ozpin's office.

"You called for us, sir?" Weiss asked

"Yes, thank you for coming" Ozpin started "I have a….special assignment for you four"

"Special?" Ruby got excited

"This should be good" Yang smirked

Ozpin turned his head to the girl at his side. Softly he said "Go on, introduce yourself"

"I'm...Reverb" the girl quietly said, not making eye contact

"I'd like you to train Reverb. In a month I'd like her to pass the entrance exam." was all Ozpin said before the room went silent

The room was silent for half a minute due to the shock of the statement, the first person to speak was Reverb.

"You can't be serious" Reverb said, moving to cross her arms but instead her left arm fell to her side

"I assure you, I am quite serious" Ozpin retorted, turning to look at Reverb

Trying to sound as impressive as possible Ruby requested "Might we have a recess to reconvene?"

With an amused smirk, Ozpin nodded.

The girls of RWBY turned around and started discussing, not knowing Reverb could hear them.

"Guys what are we gonna do?" Ruby asked her team

Coldly, Weiss stated "I don't see how this benefits us"

"I dunno" Yang said while looking at Reverb out of the corner of her eye "This could be fun"

"I'm for it" Blake said which surprised her teammates

"That's the spirit" Yang smirked

During her time with the White Fang, Blake had seen many new recruits with that same look Reverb had on her face. Scared, alone, nowhere else to turn.

"You of all people?" Weiss asked in disbelief

With a soft smile Blake said "I have a good feeling"

"Well if Yang and Blake want to do this I say we at least give it a try" Ruby said despite how nervous she was

Weiss wasn't happy with the decision but accepted it as the team turned around

"We are willing to try training her"

Ozpin smiled at the choice of the team.

"Reverb" she said slightly angry.

Ruby let out a "eep!" and his behind her partner.

Ozpin turned to Reverb and handed her several thousand lien.

"Why don't you five go and get Reverb the proper equipment" he suggested

Blake found it odd Ozpin called Reverb by her first name.

Reverb took the cards, put them in her front right pocket and headed towards the elevator. She held the door open with her left leg and asked "You coming?" looking at the stunned girls

The four girls hurried into the elevator after Reverb who pulled back her leg while Yang hit the button for the ground floor.


	2. UpdateCancelled

**So as you've probably noticed it has been a couple of months since I gave any kind of update for this story so I'll be honest with my fans if I have any. At this point, I doubt I do. So I don't have much if any motivation to continue this story, I just struggle to even write anything for it. At the bottom of the page I'll tell you what I did have planned for this story but onto the main reason, I'm even writing this.**

 **I do want to keep writing fanfiction so I have a couple of ideas for a story that I want to run by the fans. I don't get much out of these stories if my fans aren't. Out of these three comments below on which story you would like me to write, I'll also have a poll on my profile. On the sixth, I'll tally the votes and the story idea with the most votes is the one I will write. Also feel free to comment an OC you want to star in my story since I'm not much of an idea person. Also feel free to pitch your story idea the only limit is that the female OC will end up with Yang cause I'm nerd trash. Anyway the stories.**

 **Story A; A fellow student at Beacon who got in almost solely on book smarts realizes they need to learn to fight and pays Yang to teach them. Love happens.**

 **Story B; Now I'm coming up with the ideas as I write so these ideas are probably the worse ones. Maybe RWBY is tasked with the job of recruiting this girl to Beacon because she has a really powerful semblance but can't control it. It's balanced trust me. Love happens.**

 **Story C; The last idea I can come up with is that the OC is sent to Beacon to spy on and possibly kill RWBY by the White Fang since they keep fucking up their operations. Love happens.**

 **So yeah those are my ideas they're probably bad but anyway what I did have for this story is Reverb lost her arm cause her mom is a thief and a job went bad so she cut off Reverb's arm so she would get caught and that was basically it, it was really bad and I hated it. But anyway yeah those are my ideas, please vote. I beg you.**


	3. Update about Update

**Alright so with an astounding 3 votes, the story you all unanimously want is story A the teach me to fight one. I'll try to have the first chapter up by Wednesday at latest, I'd love to have it sooner but currently, I have nothing except name and semblance for OC. Roy sound nice? And yes it is a girl, short for Royal. Full name is Royal Golden and it's grandiose so she hates it. I'm thinking she's like 6 feet tall and has a height complex. I'd tell you about the semblance but I need to give you some reason to anticipate the story. If every enemy Roadhog in Overwatch taught me anything, it's that you need a hook. Okay, I'm just rambling at this point my fingers have literally not stopped moving since I started writing this. Hope you'll enjoy the upcoming story and thanks for being a fan. Not to be every youtube ever but follow me or just keep an eye out. Love y'all, I'm nothing without you :) 3**


	4. Sorry sorry sorry another update

**i just wanted to let everyone know i havent given up on the story. I have a lot of trouble focusing so that has been a big factor. Getting kicked out of college cause i couldn't pass the four very advanced classes my advisor told me to take didn't help. Motivation hasn't come easy either but I do want to get the story out for people who like it so as an apology here is what I have so far. Leave a review to tell me if you like what i have or not I know Roy's personality is gonna come off as rough and uneccesarily mean but there is a good reason for that, anyway enjoy.**

Yang Xiao Long stepped off the stage, having defeated yet another opponent in Professor Goodwitch's combat class. Yang returned to her team where she was congratulated for her victory.

"That looked easy" Weiss commented, proud of how easily her teammate won.

"Big guys always take too long to swing" Yang casually commented "leaves them wide open for the finishing blow" Yang made a punching motion as she explained

As Yang's opponent got to his feet and dragged himself off the stage, Professor Goodwitch announced the next and last match for the class.

"The final match for today is Ms. Green vs Ms. Violetl" Professor Goodwitch announced.

As expected from the back of the room Roy Violetl announced "I surrender"

Trying to hide how upset she was Professor Goodwitch announces "Very well, class is dismissed"

All the students filed out of the training hall, glad to be done with their last class of the day.

"You guys wanna grab something to eat?" Ruby asked her friends, the hours of the day beginning to wane

"Sure, tonight's taco night" Yang smiled, ready to eat

"Can't there be something that can be eaten like a civilized person?" Weiss asked, dreading any food that can't be eaten with utensils.

"Tacos are great Ice Queen" Yang defended the honor of tacos everywhere.

The conversation continued into dinner. The girls happily ate their tacos, save Weiss who complained despite enjoying the meal. Having finished early, Yang decided to waste time on her scroll until her friends were done eating. She reached into her right pocket and found nothing. The same happened for the left and jacket pockets.

"Crap" Yang sighed

"Something wrong?" Black asked her best friend, begrudgingly pausing the consumption of her fish taco

"Dropped my scroll somewhere" Yang groaned as she got up "I'll meet you guys back at the dorm"

"Want me to help?" Ruby asked

Yang smiled and replied "I've got this Rubes" before taking off after ruffling her sister's hair

Yang backtracked her way across campus for twenty minutes before arriving at the training hall. She began to open the door before hearing a grunt from inside which made her stop, leaving the door halfway open. Peering inside Yang saw Roy Golden practicing against a training dummy. The way Roy moved caught Yang's attention, her punches were raw and savage, untrained.

"Stop staring" Roy demanded as she continued to pound on the training dummy

Curious, Yang got closer to the stage.

"Don't like fighting in front of people?" Yang asked

"No" Roy coldly responded, stopping her assault on the helpless dummy

"Then why don't you fight in class?" Yang curiously asked, tilting her head to the side

"Leave" Roy demanded once again

Shaking her head Yang turned around.

"Good talk" Yang muttered as she went for her door and noticed her scroll on the ground.

Wanting some fun and not liking the girl's attitude, Yang used her scroll to force the training dummy back into the stage.

Roy turned her head and glared at Yang for interrupting her but was curious why she was approaching the stage.

"You just gonna keep bugging me?" Roy asked, crossing her arms

Yang climbed onto the stage and replied "I'll leave if you beat me in a fight" Yang put her arms up, ready to fight

"I don't fight if I don't have to" Roy explained, crossing her arms and turning to the side


End file.
